Maka's Demon
by Sagecycle
Summary: Maka and Soul are walking home and Maka meets an old childhood friend, Damien. Soul doesn't see him. In fact only Maka can. What if he is like Oni? What will happen to Maka. What about Soul. Read to find out! Rating may change.


Maka's Demon Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Soul Eater and sadly, I never will. If I did Soul and Maka would be together by now with two kids!

Pairing: SoulxMakaxDamien (oc)

I'm not entirely sure if I want to make another chapter. If you want more please review! This is also my first story. I'm also young so please don't judge me. Now please enjoy!

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" SHOUTING"

It started out like an everyday morning. The sun was shining down on Death City, birds were singing and kids were running around outside playing without a care in the world. In an apartment complex in the middle of the city lives a pair of teens. One of which is up and about while the other wastes the day away. The one awake is a 16 year old girl. She has ash-blonde hair that reaches mid back and shining emerald green eyes that can pierce into your very soul (literally). It seems she is making breakfast. A crash can be heard coming from a different room in the apartment. Minutes later and agitated looking male comes sauntering out from said room. He glances up at the female and smiles at her, showing off shark like teeth that glints in the light of the kitchen. The female pauses in her cooking to greet him.

" Good morning, Soul! How did you sleep?"

" Pretty good, Maka. Had a weird dream though…" He mutters the last part more to himself. "What are you cooking?"

" Pancakes and bacon. What time is it Soul?"

" It's 7 chill we have a half an hour to meet up with the rest of the gang.

Maka glances at Soul from her spot in the kitchen. Soul is 17, a year older than herself. He is 6,2" (not slouching) while Maka stands at 5,7". He is wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Soul has hair the color of freshly fallen snow and his eyes are a maroon red. Soul has been working out with Black*Star so he has a little muscle, a faint six pack and lean build. No wonder he has a fan club.

' _He's hot! I never realized how good he looked in a-'_

Maka looks back at the breakfast, embarrassed that she just thought that. Soul on the other hand is oblivious to the girl's problem and more focused on her in particular.

Soul's eyes roam over her face taking in her features and move down to her breasts.

' _She finally started growing, you can tell.'_ Maka has gone from an a-cup to at least a c-cup. She almost beats Tsubaki. Maka is bigger than both Liz and Patti but Tsubaki has had another late growth spurt and nearly surpasses Blair. Maka's figure has also changed, she has more of an hour-glass shape instead of a stick-like shape when she was 12. Soul's eyes continue further south to her ass. ' _Her second best feature.'_ Her ass is perfect to him. It's round and plump. When they go on missions Soul finds himself in just the right position to look at said ass. His eyes go a little further down to her mile long legs. ' _Somehow her legs have gotten even better over the years.'_ Her legs are her best feature to Soul. Her mile long legs, the silky smooth look they have to it distracts Soul in class, when she shifts and crosses her legs Soul can't help but glance at. Her already short skirt shifts even higher up her legs to the point where you could almost see her underwear. Or when she bumps her leg against his on accident it sends him into a frenzy.

' _No wonder I have to yell at so many guys to stay the fuck away...She's like a dick magnet! Jeez how have I not noticed this til now!'_ He silently fumes, agitated because his meister can get so much attention just because she isn't exactly 'plain' anymore. ' _She's so blind to the fact too! Oh my god, I swear-!' _

Soul snaps out of his daze when the sound of plates crashing grabs his attention. A string of curses follow. He snickers, gets up, and walks into the kitchen to find a bunch of broken plates on the floor along with a sock and an ash-blonde by sticking her hand under the sink faucet. Soul grabs a broom and sweeps up the broken pieces. After cleaning up the mess Maka made he walks over to the bathroom and gets the first aid kit. Soul makes his way back to Maka who is still standing by the sink and pulls her hand out from under the sink to look at the damage she inflicted. She has a cut that reaches from the knuckle of her pinky to her wrist. It's not deep enough to need stitches but it will leave a scar. It's bleeding pretty badly. Soul rinses her hand off and wraps it in a gause. Maka thanks Soul and walks over to the pancakes sitting on the counter. Soul grasps her uninjured hand and pulls her back, shaking his head.

" Maka, you think after you cutting your hand I'm gonna let you finish with breakfast. That would be uncool."

" But Soul it doesn't even hurt anymore! See." She prods the area of the cut with her other pointer finger. Soul notices her flinching slightly and that makes him slightly mad.

" Maka I can see you flinching. Stop that you'll make it worse!" He scolds, grasping her wrist to stop her from poking the wound he can so clearly see is still hurting. Hell, it's still bleeding from the looks of the red stained gauze that he is going to need to change before they leave.

Speaking of leaving, Soul glances at the clock and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Shit! They're late! It's almost 8!

" Maka! It's almost 8! Come here I have to change that gauze before we can leave!" Soul grabs her good wrist and drags her back to the bathroom to re-wrap the gauze. They part ways to go get dressed. Maka puts on a pair of black short shorts and a red tank top along with red converse. Soul throws on a pair of green basketball shorts and a black tank top along with green basketball shoes. Soul and Maka both walk out of their rooms at the same time. Maka nods to him and continues on her merry way. Soul is left staring at her from behind, slightly shocked that she looks _that_ good in red and black. Maka calls out to him which snaps him out of his own thoughts. He catches up to her in no time and they are making their way to the basketball courts where their friends are probably waiting.

******** Maka's P.o.v ********

Soul and I arrived at the courts only to be literally dragged off in opposite directions. Apparently they all got tired of waiting because Liz and Tsubaki already have bags in their arms. I look back at Soul and the guys and wave before they disappear out of sight.

I can just make out Soul waving back before they disappear over the hill. I glance up at my captors and they are all chatting away leaving me to my thoughts for a little while.

' _Lately for some reason Soul seems to be a little more...protective if not possessive of me. I can't even hang out with Kid or Black*Star unless he is with us. I'm so confused. I know I like Soul, ever since the whole thing with Crona actually. But the way he has been acting...could he? Maybe he likes me?' _

" -ak, Maka, MAKA!" Liz's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. I look up to find three sets of eyes on me.

" Maka is everything alright? You look troubled." Tsubaki asks me.

" No not at all Tsubaki! I'm alright." I rub the back of my neck awkwardly.

" Maybe she is just excited to go shopping with us!" Patti shouts.

" Yeah what Patti said!" I respond.

" Well okay Maka if you say so…" Tsubaki says reluctantly.

We continue walking after Liz releases me and we head towards the mall. It takes us about 10 minutes to get there and when we do we immediately head towards our favorite store. Rue 21 (I love that store). Tsubaki and I head to the bathing suits, tomorrow we all are supposed to go to the beach and Tsubaki and I still need new suits. She wanders off and I am left to myself to look around at all the choices. Suddenly a dark green suit catches my eye. I look at it and go too try it on. It's a bikini. The top has ruffles on it and the bottom is thong like showing off my butt I know I have. There is one row of ruffles on the bottoms. I turn around in the mirror a few times before smiling and taking it off. I meet back with the rest of the girls, buy the bathing suit and we are on our way.

******** Time Skip (because I'm lazy)********

Us girls meet up with the boys a few hours later. The sun has already set and it's almost 10. We all say our goodbyes before we are on our ways with our partners. I look at Soul from the corner of my eye and he seems lost in thought.

" Hey Soul? You alright? You look like you're thinking too hard." I ask trying to make conversation.

" Huh..? Oh! Yeah I'm fine! Why do you ask?" He replies.

" Oh you looked like you were lost in thought and I wanted to know if you were ok. After all, you did have a scowl on your face…" I say to the male.

" I did? Hmm…" He doesn't finish his sentence and zones out again. I sigh and look up at the night sky. Ever since I was little I have always found comfort in the stars. It's almost like they speak to me, giving me advice. I soon hear a hushed whisper.

" … _Maka...don't trust…anyone you…meet…" _The voice whispers. For some reason the voice sounds familiar, like I've known it for a long time. Like an old friend or distant relative. The voice speaks once more before fading away into the chilly night air.

" …_Heed my…warning Maka…for…it may…save your…life…" _ When the voice finishes its sentence I suddenly feel a little wary. I look back at Soul and he is now staring straight ahead and focusing on one particular area. Almost as if it's drawing him in. I stop walking and look in the direction he is starring in and I see a sight I never thought I would see in my life. I gasp at the sight. On the ground, hidden in the shadows lays a person. The person is covered in blood and his eyes are a dark red. Unlike Soul's eyes because this man's eyes look feral. His mouth is open and I can clearly see sharp canines glinting in the moonlight. His fingernails look like claws. He glances up at me and suddenly I can _feel_ him right up behind me. Breathing down my neck. I peer behind me but all I see is blackness. My eyes widen. Wasn't he...no he couldn't have! My eyes snap back to where the man is laying on the ground but all I see is red eyes right in front me. Startled, I scream and jump back, falling on the floor, I soon hear a deep chuckle and the man has a small smile on his face.

" _Maka? You alright?" _ The man's deep voice bounces off the walls of the building. I feel a sense of relief wash over me. His voice. It was the one that sounded so familiar. I wonder...

" Yeah I'm alright. Wait how do you know my name?" I ask hesitantly.

" _Silly girl. I am an old friend of yours. We used to play all the time until I left one day and never came back. I left that day because I am actually a demon." _He states as if it's normal. My eyes widen in disbelief and a little fear.

All of the sudden I see myself as a little kid playing with a boy about a year older than me. We are laughing at something I can't see. The little boy has a large smile on his face and I can tell he is truly happy. The littler me has a huge grin on my face and looks like I'm having the time of my little soon as I saw it, it's gone and I find him gazing down at me in wonder and slight amusement.

" _I have been assigned to watch over you. Some demons are actually assigned to people they used to know or love and that is why I'm here. We used to be best buddies remember all of the fun things we did together as kids. Playing outside, playing video games, even taking baths together! I've actually been watching over you for a while. You're still so cute even now! Since you have seen me, I will be able to visit more often!"_ He finishes with a cheer.

For some reason I feel like I want to hug him. So that's what I do. I wrap my arms around his neck and I feel him freeze for a second before relaxing into it and seconds later I feel his arms wrap around my waist. I bury my face into his chest and I feel him kiss the top of my head. I smile to myself and look up at him. He looks down and once again, dark, bloody red eyes clash with my light, emerald green orbs. Suddenly, as soon as I look at him I look away, embarrassed by my actions. I can tell he knows by the deep chuckle ringing in my ear.

" _What's wrong sweetheart? Cat got your tongue?"_ He purrs in my ear. I shiver involuntarily. I can feel him breathing down my neck. I shiver again. He laughs and releases me. I glare at him only to be met with a pair of amused blood red eyes, staring at me. That's when I realize I'm on the ground, again. I jump up from the ground, startling him and fix my skirt.

" Hey I never caught your name." I say to him. He seems surprised before replying to me.

" _It's Damien. Oh and Maka one more thing before I go…." _ He trails off as he disappears from my sight. I feel breathing down my neck again, and as I am about to turn around but stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist, I'm being hugged from behind. Damien's arms hold me in place as I struggle to get free, but the more I move the more Damien tightens his gold on my waist. A minute of useless struggling I realize struggle is futile and I stop squirming. Damien loosens his hold on me a little bit but his grip is still too strong to break free from. I turn around to face him, I see a small, genuine smile on his face. I can't help but smile as well. I wrap my arms around his neck and readjust my position in his arms. I looks back up to him and I realize I have had his attention all along. His blood red eyes that looked feral moments ago have softened to a lighter shade. Almost likes Soul's maroon but not quite. I feel my cheeks heat up at his kind gaze. I close my eyes tight, slightly embarrassed by the situation. I soon feel warm lips on my cheek. My eyes shoot open to find Damien with half-lidded eyes gazing at me in wonder and...love? But more of the brother sister love. I can't help but smile slightly as he blushes and pulls away. I giggle quietly to myself, but my giggling soon stops as I grow dizzy.

" _It's time for you to go Maka...I'll see you later, Okay?_" Damien's voice grows quieter, and the room grows blurry and brighter with each second. I can hear someone calling my name but it's so faint I can't tell who it is. All of the sudden a pair of maroon eyes are gazing down at me. I squeak in surprise as warm arms wrap around my neck. I blink up at the white ceiling comes into view.

" W-where am I?" I think that was my voice, I can't really tell, but it sounds deep and a little scratchy. I look back into the maroon eyes staring at me. The eyes blink at me slowly, like they are analyzing my every movement. A voice rings out in the room, catching my attention. I look over and I see Stein, the school doctor speaking to me.

" Maka, you are at the infirmary. Soul said you collapsed walking home yesterday." Stein says to me. I blink up at him and look over to my right where the boy is sitting. He is looking at Stein but his eyes look like they are looking through him, out into the sky, thinking about something that is obviously bothering him. This man...why is he so familiar? Why can't I remember him? He seems so important to me…

" You said his name is Soul right…?" I ask hesitantly, afraid I would make one of the men angry. Stein blinks at me in confusion and the man named Soul looks at me. I can see shock written clearly on his face. Stein clears his throat and calls Soul over to him. He whispers something into his ear. Soul's eyes widen in surprise. I continue to look at them but they don't seem to notice or care. Soon they break apart and Soul walks back over to me quietly, sits down next to me, grasps my right hand in his, and looks down at the floor silently. Stein leaves the room and I can soon hear heavy breathing coming from Soul. I look at him but he doesn't lift his head. I look closer and I can see his shoulders shaking slightly. After a few minutes of silence I suddenly hear Soul sobbing. For some reason I feel surprised by this but I can't tell why. He lifts his head a little and I can clearly see his face now. His eyes are red and puffy, I can see tears on his cheeks and they are still falling. All of the sudden I am pulled to his chest and now I can feel that he is shaking. He head falls on my shoulder and I can soon feel a damp spot becoming increasingly wet. He is still crying. I wrap my arms around his waist and I lean my head against his shoulder. His breathing hitches, I think because of him crying but I can't really tell. His hold on me tightens slightly. He buries his head further into my shoulder and neck. I feel him slowly calming down but I can tell he is still upset.

All of the sudden a vision hits me. I see Soul in it and I'm there too. We are sitting in an apartment on a couch, watching tv. I see Soul look over at me. There's a look in his eyes, but I can't tell what it is. I see him smile slightly and shift closer to me. The other me doesn't seem to notice until he is almost brushing up against my leg. I can see myself blush slightly, but I don't back away, infact I seem to shift closer to him as well. The vision soon fades out into another one. I see me sitting in a room on a bed reading. Soul walks in and tells me it's time for dinner.I follow him out into the dining room past his room that is a little messy, the bathroom, and the living room. We sit down at a small table and start eating. Neither of us say anything, but by the looks on our faces, contempt. I once again see Soul glance at me. The same look in his eyes. I still can't make it out though. Once again the vision fades into another. This time it shows a younger me walking down a dark hallway.

By the sounds coming from behind me, there seems to be a party going on. For some reason I feel like I need to go this way, like something was calling me. I soon come across a room. There is something in there, I can tell. I open the door slowly and a slow melody soon rings out through the hallway. I quietly walk in the room and close the door. The music seems to be louder in the room. The melody soon picks up, notes playing a soothing song. For some reason I feel safe in the room, like nothing can hurt me. Suddenly the song stops and a new one starts. This one is different. The melody completely changed. It went from a calm and soothing to a dark and scary, but for some reason this song made me feel even safer. I don't really understand the reason behind music. I know how to play the bass and piano but when I play it never sounds right to me. This however sounds perfect. The notes blend together so well. I walk further into the room and soon my eyes land on a boy. He looks to be 13. His eyes are closed and he is the one playing. As he plays I can see him swaying slightly to the beat. He suddenly stops, the last note rings out in the silent room.

" G…" I say. The boy tenses but doesn't turn around instead he nods. Staring intently at the instrument. He slowly turns around. His eyes shine in the dark. A maroon red. His hair sticks up in every angle. Snow white. This boy is Soul. He blinks at me.

" What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party." He says coldly, eyes narrowing slightly.

" Well yeah, but I don't really like parties. Never have actually." I respond calmly. His eyes soften a little and he turns back to the piano.

" This is who I am…" He says before playing again.

This song is almost like the second one but it is playing in D minor. Only very few high notes are being played. For some reason, the song makes me want to hug him. To make him happy. Just to make him smile. The low notes mix together almost perfectly. As soon as the song started it ended. He turns back around and faces me. He reads my name-tag.

" Your a meister huh? Cool." He says, standing up. " I'm a weapon by the way. A scythe actually. The coolest weapon there is." I smile at this and hold my hand out to him. He grabs it and transforms. I soon am holding a red and black scythe in my hands. I spin him around a few times before getting into a stance. I see Soul look at me from the blade. He looks slightly proud of me. I can't help but smile widely at him. I can almost feel him blush slightly. He transforms back. I see him look at me and he holds out his hand again.

" I'm Soul Eater. Do you want to be my partner?" He asks with a smirk, showing off his shark-like teeth. I grin.

" I'm Maka Albarn. Yeah I'll be your partner. I'll turn you into the best Death Scythe there is!" I shout.

Soul's smirk turns into a big grin and we shake hands, symbolizing our new partnership. For now and forever.

The vision fades for the last time and I find myself remembering everything. I remember Soul and how we became partners. I realize Soul is still hugging me tightly.

" Soul? How am I supposed to see your face if you're hiding in my neck?" I ask, amusement clearly laced in my voice. I feel Soul shift until I find myself staring right into his eyes. Red and green clash. He seems to be searching for something. I can tell he found what he was searching by the way he hugs me. His arms wrap around my waist. He snuggles into my hair and breaths in my sent. I wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my hands into his hair. I feel him shudder slightly. We sit there like that for a while, just taking in the others presence, and that's all we need right now. His hold on my waist tightens. I can't help but moan quietly. I feel Soul smirk. I feel his breath hitting my neck, I shiver slightly. I feel his lips move slightly and he kisses my neck.

I moan again, but this time louder. The corner of his lips twitch. He smirks. He continues to lavish my neck with his kisses I don't realize his hand has moved until he brings it down and places it on my thigh. He squeezes my thigh slightly. I squeak and squirm, trying to get out of his hold. His hold tightens around my waist even more, his eyes shine with a look I can't read. He pulls away from my neck after he kisses it once more and I realize to my horror I don't want him to stop. I find myself staring into his eyes again. As if in a trance, I feel my eyes slowly closing. Soul leans forward slowly, his eyes slowly closing as well. Seconds feel like minutes and minutes feel like hours, but as soon as Soul's lips crash into mine it feels like time has stopped. Like the whole world has stopped spinning. Soul tilts his head slightly. He pulls away to say something.

" Well Maka, what are you going to do? Just sit there?" He says before he kisses me again. This time I respond. I grab the back of his head and lace my fingers in his hair. He groans and I feel it vibrate throughout my body. His hold on my waist loosens and I feel his hands come up to pull my hair out of my pigtails. His hands tangle in my hair and he crushes his lips against mine. I moan loudly. Soul tugs on my hair slightly. I pull away to catch my breath but Soul doesn't give me time to recuperate. I find Soul's lips on mine again. His tongue bushes my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I open my lips slightly, allowing him entrance. His tongue enters my mouth, tantalizing every curve and crevice as if trying to memorize it. I put my hands on his chest and push him slightly, crawling onto his lap. He lays on the bed as I crawl completely on his lap. I shift a little, trying to get comfortable. Soul groans loudly as I do this and grabs my hips, grinding into me. He groans loudly again, I moan as well, fueling his fire as he does this a few more times before freezing. His eyes widen as he jumps back out from underneath me, apologizing over and over again. I stare at him, my brow scrunching in confusion.

' _What did I do?' _I think to myself.

" I'm sorry Maka! I didn't mean to do that! Please don't-!" He doesn't get to finish his sentence because I interrupt his profound apologizing by the only way I can. I kiss him again. Muttering,

"...that was hot." Soul looks at me for a few minutes before pulling me on top of him again.

I come to realize that his lips are on mine once again. I feel his tongue brush my bottom lip, begging me for entrance. I part my lips and Soul wastes no time shoving his tongue down my throat. I move to straddle his waist. He groans into the kiss, grabbing my waist again and grinding into me once more. I open my eyes to look at his face. His eyes are closed tight and his brow is furrowed. His eyes open to meet mine and I gaze into maroon colored orbs. His eyes are glazed over and half-lidded. He blinks slowly at me before closing them again. I glance around the hospital room (AN: I bet you forgot where they were!), looking over the room. My eyes land on a person. I squint in the person's direction.

' _Male...'_ I think to myself.

I hear a voice in my head and I soon know who the person is. " _Hey Maka, what're you doin?"_ Damien asks, sarcasm clear in his voice. I glare at him and he raises his hands up, saying, "_Chill I won't tell anyone...because I can't! Ha! Get it no one can see me but you. I made a joke!"_ I roll my eyes. He chuckles and takes a seat near the bed, watching me curiously. I raise my brow.

' _What?'_ I ask him. He chuckles again, eyes gazing down at me. " _I'm going to watch this. Don't want to miss this!"_ He says with a smirk. My eyes widen and I glance down at Soul. He seems lost in his own world, oblivious to the fact that I am talking to another person.

' _He couldn't see Damien anyway...it's like no one is in the room...'_ I think, remembering what Damien said earlier. ' _I'm going to watch this. Don't want to miss this this!' _ Damien's voice rings out in my head. ' _Well it isn't like Soul can see him...' _ I shrug. I kiss Soul once again. I glance up at Damien and I look into his eyes. He looks surprised. I smirk mentally. Soul responds, he brings my body closer to his. Soul's warmth surrounds me and I moan. I feel Soul smirk against my lips and Damien's eyes boring watching us curiously. I shift over Soul's waist and I bump into something hard. My breath hitches and I moan quietly as I do so. Soul groans loudly into my mouth, he grinds into my core. I'm the one to moan loudly this time. Damien is still gazing at us but for some reason his stare feels heated. I can hear Damien shift in the seat, clearly embarrassed. I look at him. He has a slight blush on his face and his mouth is open. I squint at him and I see his blush darkening the longer I stare.

" _Uhh…Maka could you...look away...please." _ Damien says to me and I do as he says, understanding that he is embarrassed. I focus back on Soul.

******** Damien's Pov ********

Maka focus' back on Soul and I can't help but watch as she shakes her hips onto Soul's growing problem. I feel bad for the guy. I mean all that would be doing is making his problem worse. As this is happening I can't help but imagine Maka doing this for me. Her grinding into my growing problem. I _did_ think of her as a sister but for some reason it changed into something more. When we were kids I remember always being by her side, even for showers and sleeping.

I can't help it. Maka is just so cute. Look at her, that smile, her hair, even her small tits. Soul doesn't seem to mind that though. I don't either, big tits are a pain. I'm more of a leg man anyway. My eyes roll over the two of them, taking in the sight that is playing out in front of me. I swallow slowly and close my eyes. The two of them don't seen to be stopping anytime soon so I'm just gonna leave them be.

" _Bye Maka. I'll see you later ok?"_ I ask her.

' Bye Damien. Yeah that's- _ohh!_- That's f-fine~!" She stutters. I grunt and in no time I'm back at my house. I groan quietly and look down. I see a bulge in my pants and it is starting to hurt. I sigh and walk over to my room, hoping that it might go away if I sleep, not knowing that it would make it worse when I wake up.


End file.
